Not so Bad After All
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: A collection of oneshots which will have the TMNT interacting with the Dark Turtles. Sweetness shall abound. :P Or other stuff as my muse dictates. Rated T for safety.
1. Family Time

**OKAY! Let me explain some things... I looked up Renaissance artist names, and with my bros, voted on which ones we liked best. Those shall be the ones that are used for the Dark Turtles in this particular story. With Dark Don, I would have preferred to name him Giovanni, but I was outvoted. Oh well. This is a sort of sequel oneshot to the one in my Dark Turtles collection, called No Clone No Bro. Linzerj wanted to see the hoverboard race, and who am I to deny such a request? :D Especially from such a nice reviewer.**

Leo and Raph were on high alert, and both had their hands on the handles of their weapons. Don was trying to look like he was relaxed, but he was just as tense. Mikey on the other hand... "Dudes, are you even looking?" he asked indignantly. "This is an extra special handstand!"

"I fail to see how it's special," said Don.

"Uh, maybe because I am eating pizza, hopping up and down, and juggling some of your machines with my feet?"

"You're WHAT?" shrieked Don, shooting to his feet. Just as he rescued his precious creations, the alarm system went off.

"Guys they're here!" yelled Cody. Mikey shot up and ran off to the hangar, where he grinned widely as the Terrorpin set down and the Dark Turtles got out. Dark Mikey and Dark Raph seemed to shrink slightly from the dark looks (no pun intended) that were being sent their way. Dark Don and Dark Leo however... they didn't seem to care.

"Greetings, O Lord Ignoramus," snickered Dark Don, waving to Mikey. Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha, very funny, Grape Butt," he said. "Come on! Master Splinter got a list of names together that you guys might like to use!" Mike grinned at Dark Mikey and Dark Raph. "Hey you two! I convinced Cody to help me build hoverboards for you two!"

"I don't know if they'll work properly for you or not, so you'll have to test them in the dojo before actually going out on them," said Cody, rubbing the back of his head.

"That probably won't stop them," said Dark Leo, sending his two younger brothers a dark look (pun intended this time).

"Come on come on! No time for talking!" said Mikey excitedly, hopping around in an impatient manner. The Dark Turtles followed him to the roof, where Master Splinter sat in his little zen garden with a book on his lap.

"Ah, greetings my sons," he said, smiling. The Dark Turtles paused and gave him a confused look. "Michelangelo has informed me that you are part of the family, whether any of us like it or not." The old rat laughed. "His enthusiasm on the subject, as well as detailed descriptions on his dealings with you, went a good way towards influencing my decision to officially add you to the family." Mikey leapfrogged over them and landed in a perfect kneel in front of Master Splinter.

"Can we show them the names yet? Oh please oh please oh pl-"

"Silence Michelangelo!" said Master Splinter, though you could tell there was no real annoyance in the way he said it. "Kneel, my sons," said the rat, gesturing. The Dark Turtles, along with Raph, Leo, and Don, knelt. Master Splinter held up the book. "I have written a few names in here that I think you might like, it is up to you whether or not you choose them." So saying, he passed the book to Mikey, who passed it to Dark Leo.

XxXxX

"We've decided," said Dark Don, passing the book back to Mikey. "We made notes beside each one," he added. Master Splinter nodded, looking over the names.

"These will serve you well," he said, almost to himself. Then he stood with a smile, gesturing for all of them to rise as well. "You chose the names I thought you would," he said. "This is extremely fortunate."

"How so?" asked Dark Leo. Master Splinter's reply was to pass each of them a book.

"I made journals for each of you, with your names on the front."

"What are we supposed to call them now?" asked Leo, giving them suspicious looks. Master Splinter smiled.

"Why not ask them yourself?" Before Leo could, Dark Mikey started.

"Bronzino," he said, shrugging, his hands still running over the cover of his new journal. From the memories he had inherited from Mikey, he knew what to do with one... just never thought he'd end up using one himself.

"Mantegna," said Dark Raph. He had already decided he was bored with the journal. Seriously, a punching bag would have been more suitable...

"Tintoretto," said Dark Don, already making a note inside his book.

"And what about you?" asked Leo, looking at his clone.

"Matthias," growled the blue turtle.

"Now that you are named, we must show you the rooms you shall have," said Master Splinter, smiling.

XxXxX

"Well it's a shame that D- Mantegna's board isn't working, but Bronzino's is, so all isn't lost."

"Hey Bronzy, isn't this great? It means we get to have that hoverboard race I promised you!" said Mikey, getting excited.

"Mmm..." Bronzino was examining the picture Mikey had drawn of him in a superhero outfit. Seeing as Mikey had been nice to him, he didn't exactly want to be mean but... well... the outfit looked stupid. But then again, that might just be because he didn't know what its purpose was...

"Hellooooo... Anybody home?" asked Mikey.

"What?"

"I was just telling you what the racecourse'd be! Dude, you seriously can't space out on me for things like that! It just isn't fair!" Bronzino rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever."

"I'll fly you to the starting point in the Hovershell-"

"Why not just make the roof the starting point?" asked Bronzino.

"Because we might crash into Master Splinter's garden or something, and that'd make him mad," said Mikey. Bronzino nodded.

"So where's the starting point, and where's the finishing point?" Mikey grinned in a thoroughly diabolical fashion.

"Come closer, Grasshopper, and all shall be revealed..."

XxXxX

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" yelled Bronzino, ducking to avoid a truck.

"YES!" Mikey said, laughing. "Dude, it's the ultimate racecourse! Full of dangerous, unpredictable obstacles!"

"And possible d-" The yellow turtle shot sideways to avoid another vehicle. "You know this is gonna get the Peacekeepers on our tails right?"

"Well duh! That just makes it even more fun!" said Mikey gleefully. "Honestly, you gotta live a little sometimes! Life is far too short!"

"And you're possibly making mine shorter!" snapped Bronzino. His headset crackled.

"Bronzino?"

"Yeah, Tin head?" Tintoretto sighed, and Bronzino knew he was rolling his eyes.

"Hardy hardy har har, you're very funny. There's a pattern to the vehic- DUCK!" Bronzino did. "Now, you have ten seconds until you have to dodge to the left, after that, you have to go down a level, then up again. The next time, you go to the right, this'll keep you relatively safe."

"Thanks for the tip."

"Oh, and to get ahead of Mikey..." Bronzino smirked.

"I'm listening."

Meanwhile, on Mikey's headset, he was engaged in a similar conversation. He already had the pattern down, though he enjoyed doing last minute dodges a little too much to follow it. "Okay Mikey, focus, is there anything you might be able to use against him?"

"Well on the way back they are working with that weird cement-like stuff, I can knock the stuff back to hit him," said Mikey, images of possible weapons flickering before his mind's eye.

"Good, use that on the way- LOOK OUT!"

"Hu-?" A box hit the side of his board, sending it into a spin.

"See ya later Goofball!" cackled Bronzino as he shot past.

"Foul play!" Mikey shouted back, though he was laughing as he did it.

"What happened Mikey?" asked Leo's voice, he had obviously pushed Don out of the chair.

"Can't talk, gotta get a power up!" Raph looked at Leo and Don.

"Does anyone else get the feeling Mikey thinks he's playing a futuristic version of Mario Kart?"

XxXxX

Bronzino had never felt so elated. Sure, he had been beaten, but it had been a very narrow win for Mikey. Heck, Mikey had even wanted to call it a tie before Don and Tintoretto both pointed out that Mikey had passed the finish line just a second before the yellow turtle. So now, they were going to watch a movie. And for some reason, Michelangelo wanted to watch something with a guy called 'Johnny Depp' in it. Mikey had voted for a movie called Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Bronzino and his brothers, however, outvoted him when they all caught sight of the movie 'Sleepy Hollow'. Bronzino found it strange that Mikey had no objections to seeing it.

Of course, Mikey didn't let them just sit down to watch it. He dragged them to the kitchen, where he set them all to gathering or helping him make snacks for watching. "It's not that I'm against eating, but WHY do we have to do this so we can watch a movie?" grumbled Mantegna.

"Because, Manny-boy, a movie experience isn't complete unless there's snacks and drinks to be had while you watch!" Mantegna muttered something but didn't reply. When they finally finished, they sat down and Mikey went to turn it on.

"Hey, mind if we join you?" asked Leo. The younger three Dark Turtles tensed up, but Matthias shrugged.

"Whatever, as long as you're on THAT side," he said, pointing to Mikey's other side.

"Whateva," muttered Raph, leaping onto the couch. "Sleepy Hollow? You've got good taste," he said, looking pleased. Don sighed.

"This time Raph, don't tell me the awful scenes are over when they're actually still in progress."

"No guarantees," said Raph, smirking. Leo shook his head as he sat down.

"By the way, you forgot the butter for the popcorn," he said to Mikey.

"MY BABY!" Mikey exclaimed, clutching the bowl of melted butter, before carefully drizzling it over the popcorn. "How could I have forgotten you?" he asked the butter. Bronzino covered his ears.

"I didn't hear that, I seriously didn't hear that..." Master Splinter smiled and shook his head, then walked over and sat in the armchair.

"Leonardo, I think it would be best if you were in command of the remote." Cody couldn't help but grin as he watched them all stare intently at the TV as the movie started playing. Family bonding time... you had to love it.

"Hey Serling," he whispered. "How long would it take to get a miniature feast together for dinner tonight?"

"By myself?"

"Shh! No, going out and buying it."

"It should take about half an hour, Master Cody."

"Come on, let's go get dinner then."

**OKAY THEN! :D I hope this was a satisfactory followup. O_o I think my favourite part had to be 'MY BABY!' I mean come on Mike! Seriously? Melted butter being your baby? You'd be EATING your baby! -_- But Mikey doesn't think of these things... *sighs* Oh well. But as promised, here were the names that my bros and me voted on for the Dark Turtles. :D**

**Dark Don was going to be Giovanni (what I wanted to use), Tintoretto (which we used), or Nicholas.**

**Dark Raph was going to be Sandro, Mantegna (which we used), or Albrecht.**

**Dark Leo was going to be Lorenzo or Matthias (which we used).**

**Dark Mikey was either going to be Bronzino (which we used), or Francois. :3**

**Once again, I just wrote what my fingers typed, but whatevs! ^_^ Read and review! :D And Mikey, I wanna play against you in futuristic Mario Kart! D:**


	2. Dumbest Idea

"Come on! It's a great idea!"

"Quite the contrary, it's the dumbest idea I've ever heard." Dark Mikey rolled his eyes.

"That's just 'cause I'm suggesting it, isn't it?"

"No, it's because there is no possible way that would work!"

"Oh yes there is," said Dark Mikey, grinning. "I'll prove it to you."

"NO. It's too dangerous. Just go to bed..."

"Fine..."

XxXxX

Dark Mikey grinned as he snuck out of the lair. "Sorry Donny-boy, but this idea is too good to pass up." Hurrying through the sewers, he found the manhole cover he wanted and ascended to the surface. Sneaking into the shadows, he waited. Soon enough, Michelangelo appeared, humming the mission impossible theme and crab-walking until he was beside Dark Mikey. They high-threed. "Uber stealthy dude," said Dark Mikey, laughing. Michelangelo shrugged.

"Fun though."

"True. Purple doesn't approve."

"Neither does Don." The two grinned.

"Good thing we didn't tell them we'd be going ahead with it anyway."

"Correctimundo." The two set off together, quietly conversing as they went. Donatello's eyes narrowed.

"Why hasn't Dark Mike attacked him yet?" he whispered.

XxXxX

"Okay, it's all set up."

"So, you went ahead with it anyway." The two Mikeys screamed and the smaller one jumped on top of the yellow one. "Oh shut up."

"What are you two DOING?"

"Oh, hey Donnie," said Michelangelo.

"We're pranking Blue and Raphael."

"I thought I told you that was a stupid idea?" Dark Don shouted.

"We think otherwise."

"Come on, haven't you both at least been CURIOUS about what would happen?" asked Mikey. The two geniuses exchanged a look, then glared at the two conspirators.

"No."

"Too bad, you're about to find out," said Mikey, flipping the switch.

XxXxX

Dark Leo blinked. Why was his vision going hazy? Come to think of it... Why was his entire BODY going hazy? He vaguely saw Dark Raph put a hand through his shoulder. No blood, no pain? Okay, something was SERIOUSLY- the thought was cut off as he vanished from the lair. When he reappeared, he reappeared in... An oversized dollhouse? And there was- no wait... The person in the dress... What the hell was Raphael doing here?

"Nice dress," Raph grunted, crossing his arms. "Why the shell are we here, and how did you get me here without me knowing how?"

"I was about to ask the same thing." They glared at each other with mutual dislike. Honestly, they could have tolerated anyone else, but each other? No way.

XxXxX

Mikey grinned and tapped a command into the keyboard. "Tea and crumpets for the graceful ladies," he said, while Dark Mikey stifled his laughter.

XxXxX

When a table appears out of FREAKING NOWHERE with food and tea on it, you have plenty reason to be suspicious. "Seeing as we're stuck here... Might as well talk," Raph muttered after awhile. As if on cue, two chairs appeared like the table had, only, they ran up behind the two and stopped only when they reached the table.

"Females have my utmost sympathy now," Dark Leo growled, tugging at the dress. "This thing is so damn restricting!"

"You're telling me," grumbled Raph. "Why I'm in a pink ball gown is beyond me." Dark Leo was in a hot pink halter top. And this fact did not, on any level, amuse him. Of course, it DID amuse Raph. But then again, Raph is Raph. If he isn't the victim of the joke, it's terribly amusing.

"Stop smirking," snapped Dark Leo.

"Oh drink some tea and loosen up already," Raph shot back, picking up one of the baked treats and examining it. "Yellow and orange... Either the real perpetrators are framin' 'em, or Mikey and your bro are behind this." Dark Leo frowned.

"What makes you think they'd team up?" he asked.

"This is just the sorta thing a mikey would pull, don't you agree?" Dark Leo thought for a moment, then nodded. Yes, it DID seem like something a mikey would pull. They were strange creatures, and not very smart about their personal safety.

"Truce?" he suggested. Raph looked momentarily surprised, then nodded.

"If anyone asks, it was out of necessity."

"Agreed."

XxXxX

Dark Mikey and Mikey were now thoroughly bored. Dark Leo and Raph had only fought ONCE, and it hadn't lasted very long. After that, they'd started talking. Dark Don and Donatello had left... Supposedly. The two were actually hidden now, watching. They knew something was going to happen, and that it was going to be bad for the two pranksters. On-screen, Dark Leo was doing nothing but talk. In real-life, he was feeling for the hidden panel that would have the chords he had to rip out so that they'd see their REAL surroundings. Raph was playing with his sai and waiting.

Finally, Dark Leo found it, and gave Raph the signal look as he pulled it from the wall and ripped the wires out. "MIKEY!" Raph roared. They heard twin screams of terror and thundered towards the door. Luckily, the dresses had vanished with the illusionary dollhouse, so they didn't look utterly ridiculous when they thundered out of the building after the two terrapins that were screaming for their lives. Dark Don and Donatello exchanged a look, then smiled.

"Perhaps we will be able to use the pictures we got to our advantage." The two had come to an understanding and were sorta friends. Of course, exchanged blackmail material put a nice shiny seal on the start of the beautiful friendship. Shaking hands, they parted ways, with plans in place to meet soon.

Above all this, Leo and Dark Raph shook their heads as they watched their counterparts corner Mikey and Dark Mikey, who were trying to hide behind each other while babbling nonsensical explanations and excuses. "They're doomed," they said in unison, nodded sagely.

"No, you ALL are doomed," said Master Splinter, tapping his foot. "I specifically told you that you were supposed to train for another hour in the dojo!" Grinning at their guilty expressions, the rat shook his head. "You two are excused, for leading me to this entertainment." In an extremely out of character moment, Leo and Dark Raph high-fived. "Don't get too excited, this is a one-time only exception."

**Soooooo... whaddaya think? :D I don't own any of the characters.**

**Read and review! ^_^**


	3. Dial K for Kanabo DNA

**Bring on the out-of-characterness and the hilarity! :D**

Dark Mikey looked at the machine in Dark Don's hands skeptically. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked.

"Absolutely," said the purple mutant enthusiastically. "You see, I had a revelation awhile ago-"

"Did it involve your sleeping patterns?" asked Dark Leo, who REALLY disliked the fact that Dark Don slept so little.

"No, Momma Leo," snapped Dark Don. "It involved why we're so much larger than the turtles," he said.

"We got kanabo DNA," said Dark Leo. "A whole lot. What more do you need to know?"

"We were given a lot of kanabo DNA. but what if we took away most of it, leaving only enough to retain our colourations and looks? Our builds might change so that we aren't as bulky."

"Are ya sayin' I'm fat?" snapped Dark Raph. Dark Leo put a hand to his forehead.

"No, Raph," he growled. "We aren't."

"Do you guys want to try it?"

"Try it on Mikey, he's generally useless," said Dark Raph.

"Hey!" Dark Mikey did not fully show how much those words hurt. His brother thought he was useless? Well he'd show him useless... "I'll do it though." Dark Don raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Are you sure about that?" Dark Mikey hated needles with a capital H-A-T-E-D, but he was determined to show Dark Raph.

"Yes."

"Alright then, come on into my lab."

"Just don't put on your goggles." Dark Don pouted.

"But I like wearing those goggles when I experiment!"

"Too bad."

XxXxX

Dark Raph and Dark Leo were thoroughly bored, and to kill the boredom, they only had an extremely childish (in their opinion) game available. Dark Mikey had (supposedly) made it up. Dark Leo held up his hands and raised an eyebrow at Dark Raph. "Pulped turtle."

"Not correct, but it gave me a nice mental image, so it's your turn now."

"'Kay."

"Tent."

"No."

"Bizarre table."

"No."

"Easel?"

"No."

"Book stand."

"No!"

"What then?" asked Dark Leo, looking exasperated.

"House," mumbled Dark Raph.

"Oh." They paused for a moment, thinking. What would it be like to live in a house? To sleep in comfortable, warm beds. To have food when they needed it, and not having to go hungry... Dark Leo had known that luxury for awhile, even though he had been a prisoner, so he was able to build a better mental picture than Dark Raph. They were on what Dark Mikey had jokingly called a seefood diet. When asked what that was by Dark Don, Dark Mikey had cheerfully explained that when you see food, you eat it. Dark Don had not been impressed. They heard a sudden crash and flurry of swear words, prompting them to shoot up out of their seats and run to the lab. When they looked inside, they stared. There was Dark Mikey, as tall as ever, but with a less bulky build. Which meant his clothes and armour didn't fit. And his clubs had fallen to the floor. Dark Don looked surprised.

"I didn't expect the change to work that fast," he said, examining his changed brother. "This is a most interesting discovery." He reached one hand over to the keyboard and typed some notes. "Most interesting indeed." He looked at Dark Leo and Dark Raph, giving rise to an inexplicable feeling of dread. "Perhaps one of you two would like to go next?"

"Errr... I just realized I have to go get us more food, bye!" said Dark Leo, hurrying out of the lair. Before Dark Raph could make an excuse, Dark Don's hand closed around his arm.

"Oh good! A willing volunteer!"

"Like a sheep to the slaughter," snickered Dark Mikey as Dark Don made Dark Raph sit down on the cot.

XxXxX

When Dark Leo came back, he almost dropped the food he had managed to steal. All three of his brothers looked like... Like human athletes. Even Dark Raph. Their shells had changed too to accommodate the change. "Ah, Leo," said Dark Don, smiling. "Your turn."

"No thanks," growled Dark Leo.

"Come on, we're actually stronger this way. And our aversion to sunlight vanished. We tested it." Dark Leo frowned.

"No thank y-"

"Excellent!" Dark Don dragged him to the lab, a previously impossible feat, and sat him down.

XxXxX

Dark Leo was NOT happy. Not at all. Nuh uh, no way, no how. At least, that was what he said. In retaliation, Dark Mikey pointed out the fact that Dark Leo was almost eagerly getting to a spot where they could ambush the turtles. "Is he going nuts?" whispered Dark Raph.

"You mean he wasn't nuts before?" Dark Mikey whispered back. They had a good old snicker about this while Dark Don got exasperated with Dark Leo and started telling him off. "Perfect couple," muttered Dark Mikey, causing Dark Raph to have to support himself against a wall so as to not fall over as he laughed at that comment.

"Geez Mikey, ya have some pretty hilarious, sick ideas sometimes."

"Thank you, I guess."

"Will you two shut up? The turtles are coming!" And so they waited, while Dark Mikey idly twirled a club and smiled to himself.

"We'll have to arrange a date for Momma Leo and Daddy Don later so they can unwind," he whispered to Dark Raph, bringing about another laughing fit. When the turtles saw them, their jaws dropped.

"Dude! Where the heck did THEY go to look that good?"

"Ehehehehehe, thank you, Michelangelo," said Dark Mikey, smirking. "Glad you like the new looks. Blame Don for them."

"Hey, there's no blame seeing as you like it."

"Debatable," said Dark Leo rebelliously. Dark Raph rolled his eyes.

"Don't give us that, you like it and you know we know you do."

"Fine."

"Are we gonna fight or what?"

"You probably don't want to, but okay," said Dark Raph, jumping down.

"Hey!" Before Dark Leo could stop himself, he added "That's my line!" They stared at him, then shrugged and started fighting.


	4. Nothing Else

**Sorry for the lack of little tales to amuse you people! I really have no excuse for it, other than for awhile I WAS away at Disneyland in California for a week... Hope you enjoy the random barrage I am assaulting you with now. This one is a little out of character at points. Sorry for that. ^^;**

He sat quietly in a shadowy corner, brooding as usual. No one bothered to see what he was doing past that. No one was interested in seeing what the topic of his thoughts was. His expression darkened. Why should they care what he thought? They were their own happy, independent little group. They didn't need him. Or his type of leading. He felt disgusted with himself. The last few times he had led his brothers against the turtles, they had come away with more wounds than before. During their latest mission, where Dark Don had led, they had finally caught the turtles. They would be disposed of the next morning. It felt unreal. As soon as Dark Don had essentially become the King chess piece, his significance had dropped to 'mindless muscle'. This had amused Dark Raph and Dark Mikey no end. His fists clenched, then relaxed. Even if he was the subject of their mirth, he'd rather have that then have them dead. Which they would be, if the turtles died. He had overheard Dunn talking to one of his new business partners, so he now had to ensure that they fought the turtles but didn't catch them. He got up, moving towards the cell where they were all strung up. Raphael, in particular, gave him a venomous glare. "What do you want?" asked Leonardo curiously. Dark Leo didn't reply, he just gagged them all, then drew one of his swords. Michelangelo immediately started freaking out as Dark Leo raised the sword. When it slashed down, no blood followed. Leonardo gave him a stunned look as he dropped to the floor. He undid the gag and pulled it out. "Why?" he asked.

"You'd have made too much noise if I hadn't gagged you," growled Dark Leo, slashing through the others' bindings.

"Not that, why did you free us?" Dark Leo scowled.

"With you gone, Dunn would get rid of us. Now get the hell out of here."

"But aren't you going to be in trouble?" Dark Leo looked away.

"As long as they're safe, I don't care," he said. He had spoken so quietly that only his counterpart heard. "Your weapons are in the room to the left," he said gruffly before leaving them.

XxXxX

Dark Leo was quietly reading an actual book (it was pretty old looking) when Dunn stormed in and pinned him against the wall through use of his robot. "Why did you free them?" he roared furiously. "I specifically ordered you worthless trash heaps to capture and kill the turtles!"

"Kill me if you want to, Dunn," said Dark Leo calmly, making his brothers gape. "However, I do not appreciate you planning to kill my brothers as soon as the turtles are gone." Darius furiously threw Dark Leo through some equipment.

"Next time you catch the turtles, terminate them immediately!" he roared, before storming out. "I'll kill you later," he yelled back to Dark Leo.

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Dark Don quietly snarled. Dark Leo sighed to himself. It had always been a delicate balance. Fight the turtles and possibly fall in battle. Catch and kill the turtles, and be murdered. He'd have to find somewhere new for them to live now, and some new way to ensure they always had food. Peachy. Just peachy.

"Hey, Leo?"

"Yeah, Mikey?"

"We're sorry." Dark Leo shook his head.

"If you're all safe, nothing else matters," he said quietly.

**And just so you all know, to get my stuff USUALLY when I first post it to the internet, check my deviantArt (IvyShadow). :)**


End file.
